1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to currency dispensing and deposit-accepting rotary cash drawer means used as a part of automatic banking equipment in which the cash drawer rotor has a pocket which receives a requested amount of currency from a stored currency supply at "home" position, delivers the currency to an "open" position for removal, can accept deposits in the "open" position, and then moves to a "dump" position to dump the deposits into a safe or protected compartment in the banking unit, or to dump currency which may not have been removed while the rotor was at the "open" position. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved, simplified, readily adjusted and inexpensive drive, operating and control mechanism for the cash drawer rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior construction of U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,320, of which the operating and control mechanism of the invention is an improvement, involves a direct drive motor for rotating the drawer rotor in one direction, a friction drive motor for rotating the rotor in the other direction, a pivotal motor mount plate carrying the two drive motors, and means for pivotally moving the motor mount plate between positions for engaging one or the other drive motors with the rotor. A ratchet wheel prevents rotary movement of the rotor in one direction at certain times, and separate lock pin means locks the rotor in "home" position.
It has been discovered that this prior operating and control mechanism is difficult to adjust and maintain in adjustment. Further difficulties have been encountered in controlling and coordinating the operation of the two motors. Further, the drive construction has a high cost because of the use of two drive motors of different types and kinds.
Thus, a need has developed for a rotary cash drawer operating and control mechanism for the rotary cash drawer means of a banking unit currency dispenser and depository which eliminates the difficulties that have been encountered in the operation and use of prior devices.